The marketplace for mobile telephone accessories includes a plethora of devices that enhance a customer's mobile communication experience and help build customer loyalty. Mobile telephone accessories include such items as phone chargers, custom face plates, and phone holsters. While household outlet compatible mobile phone chargers are typically packaged with a phone, car chargers are popular add-on accessories that provide continuous communication ability on the road, enhance customer safety, and help increase carrier revenue by facilitating usage.
In some cases, car chargers, are also packaged with a phone upon purchase or supplied as a promotional item in order to persuade the customer to purchase new equipment and sign up for a new mobile telephone service agreement. The customer may also separately purchase a car charger in a carrier's or accessory distributor's store. To promote the telephone carrier's brand awareness, the car charger and/or associated packaging may include the carrier's company logo. However, the identifying indicia on the packaging is discarded after its opening, while a company logo imprinted on the car charger itself fades or otherwise disappears due to daily wear and tear. Hence, a need exists to provide alternative solutions for promoting the carrier's brand awareness.